ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Intergalactic Invasion: Part 2
Intergalactic Invasion: Part 2 is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Azmuth's invasion ends. Characters *Khyber * Dr. Animo * Ben Tennyson *Albedo * Dr. Psychobos *Azmuth * Rad Dudesman Aliens Used By Ben *Feedback * XLR8 * Grey Matter By Albedo *Lodestar *Jury Rigg *Cannonbolt *Feedback Plot Last time on Ben 10: Shattered Universe! Rad: You want to kill Azmuth, we want to kill Azmuth, we make a deal. Khyber: Why would we trust you two... Animo: More importantly, why should WE trust Tennyson? Albedo: Comrades, this is a more strategic choice for us. Trust me. Khyber: I don't like this... Albedo: Non of us do. Ben: So what is it? - Albedo walks towards Ben and whispers a sentence - Ben: Ah, right. Albedo: We shall establish a truce. We are allies until this mission is over. Ben: Then let our mission begin. - Previous episode recap ends - - New scene begins - Azmuth: What are the fools planning now? - Azmuths sees Ben, Rad and The Faction together in the warehouse through a monitor - Azmuth: Hmm... I change my mind. They don't need to see me conquer the galaxy. Execute them! - Two Galvanic Mechamorphs behind Azmuth exit the room - Azmuth: I've got this far, I won't let my plans perish. - New scene shows Ben, Rad and The Faction running through a hallway - Albedo: Azmuth's got security cameras in almost every government areas the last time I was here. Animo: Then we must get to a place that we can remain undetected. Ben: Let's hurry up then. We don't have all day. Albedo: Follow me. - The team exits the warehouse and sees a group of Mechamorphs pointing weapons at them - Psychobos: They're here... Albedo: Well then, here we go. - Albedo changes into Lodestar - - Lodestar smashes one Mechamorph with two metal containers that were sitting near them - Lodestar: I wanted a Crystalsapien but this'll do fine... Khyber: We must create a diversion! Animo: I'm with Khyber. Ben: Rad, go with them. Distract the Mechamorphs. Rad: Very well, then. Lodestar: There's a weapon storage facility at the edge of this area. Get your weaponry there. Good luck. - Lodestar, Ben, and Psychobos runs towards the gates at the military area - - Lodestar generates a magnetic field around them causing them to float - - They fly off and land near a Galvan house - - Albedo reverts back to human form - Albedo: Azmuth's probably spotted us flying away, we must enter the swamps so we'll be undetected. Psychobos: I hate swamps. Ben: Stop whining, Psycrab. Psychobos: What did you call me?! Albedo: Enough! We are being hunted. Let us go into the swamps. Hurry! - Albedo, Ben and Psychobos run into the swamps which was beside the house - - New scene shows Khyber, Animo and Rad running from the Galvanic Mechamorphs - Rad: There! There's the weapon room! Khyber: Are you sure? Rad: I also read Galvanic language. Now go inside! Animo: What are you gonna do? Rad: I will distract them, you go inside. - Khyber sticks a device on the wall to access entry into the room - - Khyber and Animo enter - Animo: Where did you get that? Khyber: Albedo gave it to me after we had that problem on Encephalonus IV. - Outside, Rad throws a couple of grenades which were the size of his fists - - Khyber gets outside and hands Rad a gun - Rad: Give me two guns. Khyber: The guns are heavier than yo- Rad: I said give me TWO guns. - Khyber gave Rad another gun - - Animo gives Khyber a gun and goes back inside to find another gun - - The entrance to the facility gets sealed by security codes leaving Animo trapped in the facility - Khyber: Animo! Rad: Focus on the battlefield! Khyber: Fine. - Khyber shoots at one of the Mechamorphs - - The bullet hits the Mechamorph and bounces of it - - The same bullet hits another Mechamorph and it bounces away - Khyber: What gun is this... Rad: The bullets can bounce back. Now keep shooting! - Scene switches to Ben, Albedo, and Psychobos in the swampy parts of Galvan Prime - Ben: Isn't there any other route? Albedo: Keep your mouth shut, they might be listeni- - two Galvanic Mechamorphs rise from the swamps - Albedo: I have a plan. Ben: Run? Albedo: No, get captured. Ben: I was caught once. Not doing it again. Albedo: You're on your own then. Psychobos: Took you long enough to think of a plan... Albedo: Being stuck in this human body, it slightly decreases my intelligence. Ben: Hey! - the two Galvanic Mechamorph enlarge and grab Ben, Albedo, and Psychobos - Albedo: Just stay calm. - Albedo, Ben, and Psychobos are carried to a room in Azmuth's tower - - They were each placed in their own containment unit - Ben: What now, genius? Albedo: That is the first time I have heard a compliment from the great Ben Tennyson! Ben: Hey, when we reach the end of this, we're back to beating the heck out of each other... - Azmuth enters the room - Azmuth: Hello, everyone. Psychobos: You... Azmuth: Greetings to you as well, Psychobos. Ben: I'm going to get you and tear you apart when I get out of this thing! Azmuth: I'm afraid not. Do you know what these are? They are g- Albedo: Gas chambers. He's going to kill us with poisonous gas. Azmuth: Very good, Albedo. Ben: Albedo, what have you done?! Albedo: Everything is under control. Ben: I don't see how everything's under control... Psychobos: He does have a point there... Azmuth: Enjoy your silent death. Ben: Whatever your trying to do, do it now, Albedo. Azmuth: Release the chemicals. Computer voice: Chemicals will be released in 30 seconds. Azmuth: Nice knowing you all. - Azmuth leaves the room - Albedo: 30 seconds is all I need. Ben: You can just turn into an alien and smash the glass... Albedo: It's made up of a material that is hard to break. - Albedo reaches into his pocket and pulls out several bolts and parts - - Albedo transforms into Jury Rigg - Jury Rigg: FIXFIXFIX - Albedo detransforms - - Albedo holds the device Jury Rigg built - Ben: What the heck is that? Albedo: I'm thinking of a name... - Albedo points the device at the containment glass - - The device releases a whizzing sound - - The glass vibrates and shatters - Psychobos: The device, it projects a frequency that is high enough to shatter a glass! Ben: What? Psychobos: Brilliant. And I use the term loosely. - Albedo points the device at Psychobos' containment glass and it shatters and then points at Ben's - - Ben goes to the door and finds out that it's locked - Ben: Locked. - Albedo points his device at the door - - Sparks began appearing on the sides of the door - - The door opens - Ben: I need one of those... Albedo: Hurry. - All three of them leave the room and Albedo locks the door from outside with his device - - Albedo keeps his device in his pocket - Ben: You know, you could use Echo Echo to shatter that glass... Albedo: I need to conserve the energy of my Omnitrix. - Albedo stops running and looks at a wall - - Albedo puts a finger on the wall and Galvanic letters were on display - - Albedo pushes some of those letters - - The display on the wall shows the map of the building - Albedo: Azmuth still has the same passcode... that's strange... Psychobos: There! Albedo: Yes, the machine that is "mind-controlling" the Mechamorphs through the entire galaxy. It's in the basement. Ben: Let's hurry up then! Albedo: I'll tell you my final plan when we reach there. - New scene shows Azmuth in his control room - Azmuth: Dispose all three bodies that were in the gas chamber. Mechamorph Slave: Unavailable. Azmuth: What? Mechamorph Slave: Subjects are not present. The room is fully locked and sealed. Azmuth: Show me the live feed from the room. Computer Voice: Unavailable. Live feed could not be achieved. Systems corrupted. Azmuth: THEY MUST NOT RUIN MY PLAN! - Albedo, Ben, and Psychobos arrive at the basement of Azmuth's building - - Albedo tries to use his device to open the door - - His device malfunctioned and broke apart - Albedo: There is always and alternative. - Albedo turns into Cannonbolt and bursts through the door - - Three Galvans inside noticed them and one of them activates an alarm - Ben: Oh great. Albedo: We don't have much time. Tennyson, give me your Omnitrix. - Ben places his left hand in front of Albedo - Albedo: This won't take long. - Albedo puts his Omnitrix beside Ben's - Albedo: Initiate Wireless Connection. Disable firewall 10010 code alpha. Ben's Omnitrix: Code accepted. Firewall disabled. Ben: So it's done? Albedo: Now, activate your Omnitrix on the count of 3. Ben: Okay? Albedo: 1, 2, 3, NOW! - Ben and Albedo transform into two Feedbacks - Ben Feedback: Feedback? Bedo Feedback: Hurry, we need to absorb the energy from this machine. - Both of them put their fingers and plugs on the giant tube-shaped machine which was standing in the middle of the room - - Sparks of electricity began to appear - Bedo Feedback: It's too much energy so I can't do it alone. - Two Galvanic Mechamorph guards appear at the entrance - - Albedo as Feedback fires an energy blast through his right plug fingers againts the guards - - More sparks began to appear - Ben Feedback: SO MUCH ENERGY. - Lights from the room began to fade - - Albedo detransforms - Albedo: We sucked the power out of the building... Ben Feedback: Hey Albedo. - Albedo turns around and gets shocked by Ben as Feedback - - Albedo faints - Psychobos: What are you- - Psychobos got the same shocking treatment and fainted - - Ben transforms into Upgrade - - Upgrade places his hand in the tube-shaped machine - - A disk-like item came out of the machine and Upgrade takes it - Upgrade: Perfect. - Upgrade touches his Omnitrix - Upgrade: Rad, I got what I wanted. It's time to go. - Ben transforms into XLR8 and ran away - ~ - New scene shows Azmuth in his office - Azmuth: Fools. I knew this was going to happen. How can a genius like me forget to make a backup plan? - XLR8 appears behind Azmuth - XLR8: You're dead meat, Azmuth. Azmuth: I don't think so. - XLR8 tries to smash Azmuth with his hands - - Azmuth teleports away - XLR8: ... - Azmuth bodyguards try to shoot XLR8 - - Rad Dudesman appears and distracts them - XLR8: Keep them busy, Rad. - XLR8 transforms into Grey Matter - Grey Matter: Trying to outsmart me, eh? Teleportation, hm? There must be a dimensional receiver here somewhere. - Grey Matter goes through Azmuth's contraptions - Grey Matter: Ah! here it is. Just switch the blue wire with the magenta wire, reverse the polarity of the energy flow, and.... - Rad Dudesman stands behind Grey Matter after he defeated the guards single handedly - Grey Matter: PRESTO! He won't be able to get here now! Rad: Let us go. - Rad activates his jetpacks - Grey Matter: Where did you get that? Rad: A magician never reveals his tri- Grey Matter: Yes, I get it. Now let's go. - Rad holds Grey Matter and flies out of the window - ~ - New scene shows Azmuth teleporting to another place - Azmuth: Ah, here we are, home... - Azmuth looks around - Azmuth: What? NO! NO!!!! - Screen zooms out and reveals Azmuth is in the Null Void - EPISODE ENDSCategory:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Two-Part Episodess Category:Two-Part Episodes